


chocolate teacher

by shizzv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Badass, Bondage, Classroom Sex, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Moral Lessons, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Potions, References to Depression, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexy, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Triggers, copy cat, miss bold, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizzv/pseuds/shizzv
Summary: „change is okay", she thought to herself.Liv Blake is a 17 year girl who attends Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. After a sudden turn of Events, her life changed completely and - upon request by the headmaster professor Albus Dumbledore - she transferred to London.As a 3rd year student she prefers partying, dancing and having fun over studying and being a good girl - until the scent of chocolate stroke her nose.please note:this was made up by me1st year - 14/152nd year - 15/163rd year - 16/17etc.all original Harry Potter related characters and places credit goes to JKRowlingany additional characters, as well as the plot of this fanfiction was created by me
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	1. Introduction

ʜᴇʟʟᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ

i am v and I am so happy to present you my first Remus Lupin fan fiction!

Please note that some chapters will certainly include heavy and detailed sexual scenes, as well as drug abuse and mention of possibly triggering content - if you should ever feel uncomfortable reading this, please take care of yourself and stop reading! But don't worry tho, I will put a disclaimer on said chapters so you won't accidentally read stuff you don't like.

in some chapters I will be putting some music recommendations that inspired me to write the certain parts of the story or which simply fits the situation!

If you have any questions or ideas, DM my Instagram <3

@ iamshizzv

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

thanks for reading this short introduction and I hope you will enjoy reading it

✦ v


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

"Here we are Miss Blake, Charing Cross Road, West-End London", said the gaunt-looking taxi driver, "I wonder why a beautiful young lady would want to spend such a splendid day here..."

"Uhm, just visiting some friends", Liv replied insecurely, paid him and left a generous tip for him. She smiled at him softly and soon she stood in front of the musty Leaky cauldron - or at least she hoped it was the place Professor Dumbledore told her to go to.

As she entered the building, the pungent smell of scotch and old wood rose to her nostrils. She inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of what seemed to be her life now.

In just about a day she would attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but she still needed to get all of her school supplies - including a wand. Liv was born in Germany where they only practised wand-less magic, therefore she had no clue how she would be able to take classes with all of the other students, which were logically way more experienced.

A scary-looking mid-aged witch led her to her room and made her familiar with the house rules. Most of what she was told, however, simply flowed past Liv - her eyes had caught sight of a broom sweeping the floor on its own.

When she was finally alone, she put on some clean clothes, grabbed some money and her letter, which contained all the things she needed. Even by just reading through it, Liv was overwhelmed, but she would find a way to somehow get all of the stuff - she always did.

When Liv stepped down the stairs, she saw a large family of red-headed people. They all looked quite nice, so she dared to ask how she could get to the Diagon Alley.

"Oh darling, we have to go there too, we'll show you everything!" said the woman who seemed to be the mother of the whole bunch of children.

Liv thanked her and was already being approached by two almost identical gingers:

"Oi Freddy, don't you think she's a bit too old to be a first year?"

"Yeah George, that's exactly what I was thinking - did you read my mind again?"

Liv looked at them and didn't quite know what to say.

After they assured that they were just teasing her, Liv explained that she had recently moved here and never really used a wand before - she was more familiar with potions and astronomy and stuff like that.

The day passed by quickly as they all gathered their supplies and Liv got to know the Weasleys better and even found out that Ron, the youngest brother, was in the same year as her.

It was a great relief for her, as tomorrow she would not be completely clueless after all and at least she would have one person she could stick to.

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

The family left and Liv was alone again, so she decided to take a seat at the bar and allow herself a drink or two. She would turn 17 in less than a month anyways and as she looked older than she actually was, the bartender probably wouldn't even notice.

She ordered a 'classic that everyone should have', which apparently consisted of fire-whiskey and a mixture of other ingredients. She took a sip and felt the sensation of heat on her lips and the sting of sharpness on the tip of her tongue.

"Its not called 'Hells Kiss' without a reason, Miss", Liv heard a masculine, rough voice say a few seats away.

"Its not called 'Hells Kiss' without a reason, Miss", Liv heard a masculine, rough voice say a few seats away 

She grinned whilst looking deep into her glass, in whose bottom one could observe dancing flames. As she took an other sip, she turned around looking deeply into the greenish eyes just a few meters away from her - Liv knew exactly what she was doing, as she gently traced her lower lip with her left thumb to wipe away the excess drip.

As she did so, she unknowingly uncovered the book she had brought - "The Steppenwolf" by German-Swiss author Hermann Hesse.

The stranger immediately looked at the book with curiosity, took his drink and approached Liv whilst asking her if she was fine with him sitting next to her.

She could now see all of his facial features and was surprised by how many scars this man had. 'He probably has many interesting stories to tell', she thought to herself.

"What a special book you are reading, Miss. It's been a long time since I last held it in my hands. How far along are you?" he asked curiously.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't read it at least 5 times already," Liv replied and saw a grin spread across his face. "A wild longing for strong emotions and sensations seethes in me, a rage against this toneless, flat, normal and sterile life", she quoted from memory, "I am not sure if I quoted that rig-".

"You did... You totally did", he responded while placing his left hand on her right shoulder. Livs skin felt as if her whole arm was burning. The tension between them was building up with every second they were looking at each other. She almost felt like he was the was like the "wild" she had quoted from the book. His touch didn't feel normal - it was something special.

She was overwhelmed. Moving to London, visiting the Diagon Alley and now flirting with a random stranger she'd most likely never see again? A month ago that would have been impossible, she could barely walk back then.

All of a sudden Liv cleared her mind and was the one who broke the momentum when she noticed it was already 0:30am as she pulled away. She finished her drink, got up and while she was grabbing her book, she bent over and placed a soft kiss on the strangers cheek.

"I have to go, I am sorry. May we meet again, ehrm..."

"Remus." He looked a bit disappointed, but deep down he was aroused by the mysterious beauty he had met. Lupin believed fate must have brought them together - and he was sure he'd meet her again one day. 

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

authors note; I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfiction! If you have any tips, wishes or simply want to say something, please don't hesitate! In fact, there's a lot of stuff happening in just this chapter, but I wanted to quickly introduce you to the story and the main character, offering a minor insight of what Livs mind actually looks like, before jumping right into the story.

I am looking forward to writing more and hope you feel just as aroused as I do! <3

✦ v


	3. Hogwarts

'platform 9... platform 10.' Once again, Liv had neither any idea what to do, nor where to go.

'Platform 9¾. What the actual frick' she thought already pretty annoyed about the fact that Dumbledore hadn't given her any actual information about anything.

Of course she couldn't just go up to one of the conductors and ask them about platform 9¾, they would think she had lost her mind, so she paused and glanced around, searching for other people that looked like they might be heading to the Hogwarts express.

just as she was beginning to loose hope, she saw the Weasley family rushing towards her.

"Ey, Liv. You look pretty lost, don't you?" Ron teased her.

"I am not, I was just waiting for you guys... And here you are!" she giggled.

What Liv hadn't noticed at first was that there were two new people among them. As she introduced herself she got to know Harry Potter, who was pretty surprised that Liv didn't know who he was, as well as Hermione Granger.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted them and asked them to hurry up, otherwise they would miss the train.

"But how do we get to pla-", Liv began, until she suddenly saw one ginger after the other disappear into the wall of Kings Cross train station.

She didn't want to reveal her insecurities, after all, everyone would be looking at her anyway. According to what her new friends had told her, they had never heard about a new student at Hogwarts.

With a pokerface she confidently ran trough the wall and felt a shiver being sent down by her spine. Liv had closed her eyes and when she reopened them, she was standing in a large crowd - the only difference from before was that she was actually on platform 9 ¾ now.

They all rushed into the train trying to find an empty compartment. However, the only free seats were in a carriage which had already been occupied by a man who appeared to be asleep.

After a few hours of chatting, the weather changed and it started to rain. Fred and George came into the 3rd years room and invited Liv to witness one of their special pranks.

"Would you mind guys, if I just disappeared for a minute?" Liv asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Of course not! I have to admit, their pranks are just something hilarious!" Hermione smiled at her.

The twins and Liv were now standing in front of the door to the carriage in which most of the Slytherins had gathered. George pulled a small package out of his pocket and whispered to his brother: "Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!" he replied and with a smooth wand movement the door swung open. His brother threw in the small bundle and in a matter of seconds they saw the whole carriage being flooded by red fog.

Fred quickly pushed Liv into the compartment closest to them and they shut the door behind them.

"WEASLEY!" a shrill voice echoed through the entire train.

Liv could no longer hold back and started to burst out laughing with tears in her eyes. The moment could have been perfect, if the sudden feeling of a chill being sent down their spines had not overtaken all three of them.

It was as if the moment froze when Liv suddenly recognized a black masked creature in front of their compartment. Liv was in a state of shock and so were the Weasleys, she didn't know what was happening to her, but the creature - which happened to be a so called dementor - didn't pay any attention to them, as if it was looking for someone.

The situation calmed down and the Weasleys tried to explain the whole situation to Liv: that Sirius Black - an alleged mass murderer - was on the loose to kill Harry and that these Dementors, controlled by the Ministry of Magic, were hunting him.

She decided to return to the others and check on them. As she tried to push her way through the aisle, she bumped into the man she believed to have seen earlier in the compartment. She didn't recognize his face, but the unmistakable scent of chocolate arose in her nostrils.

Apparently Harry had been attacked, but he seemed to be fine.

The last few hours went by relatively quickly and after having changed into their robes, the train stopped.

There were hundreds of students on the platform, hugging their friends and being excited. Hermione showed Liv the way to the horse carriages which weren't being dragged by any horses and assured her with a smile that her luggage would be brought to her room by itself.

"But wait, you don't know which house you'll be in yet. Oh how exciting!"

They arrived at the school, Liv stood in front of the biggest gate she had ever seen and before she set foot on the grounds, she gathered all her courage, took a deep breath and thought to herself:

'Change is okay.'

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

"Oh there you are, Miss Blake", an elderly looking woman was smiling at her in anticipation. "Professor Dumbledore and I figured it would be better if you were sorted before the 1st years. They'll be excited anyway, so we'll save them even longer waiting until they can finally go to their rooms. You, Miss Blake, are already somewhat older, so we assumed that it would be better this way."

Liv didn't say a word, she only nodded in agreement.

Suddenly she heard a loud man's voice echoing from behind the large door in front of her:

"May I introduce you all to our new third year student: Miss Liv Blake"

The Great Halls doors swung open, Liv inhaled deeply and started heading to the front, where apparently all the teachers were sitting.

She walked at a moderate pace, filling the entire room with her mysterious aura as her hair swayed in time with her gait. She was so focused that she hardly noticed that someone was whistling at her from the table on the far left.

Nevertheless, she did not slow down and with a snap of her fingers she witched the blond boy's mouth shut, without even looking at him or paying him any further attention. He was unable to open it and immediately fell silent with a shock in his face.

She felt all the eyes on her, as people whispered "wandless magic... she is only a 3rd year... How is this possible". As she climbed the last 3 steps of the platform, she peered at the teacher's desk and could hardly believe her eyes. One of the teachers lifted his gaze and looked at her as astounded as she looked at him - Remus.

She didn't show her disbelief, grinned slightly and sat down on the wooden stool, waiting to be assigned to a house. Professor Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on her head and Liv felt as if her thoughts had been amplified by a megaphone.

"Hello, newcomer. I can already hear your excitement, what a disappointment. When you walked in here I would have bet you were a born a Slytherin, yet I see so much courage in you. You're definitely wise, you're clever, but you've been through so much and yet the darkness I see in you hasn't engulfed you yet. I believe you belong to...

GRYFFINDOR!"

Liv rose and saw the shades of her cloak change to black, red and gold. Before she could make her way to her assigned table, however, Dumbledore looked at her piercingly and nodded in the direction of the boy she had silenced.

while rolling her eyes, she turned in the student's direction and simply winked at him. He ripped open his mouth and shouted through the entire hall:

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS".

Most of the students started laughing and Liv made her way over to Harry, Hermione, Ron and the other Weasleys. As she sat down, she felt the tension release from her body.

"Liv, that was fantastic! No one will even consider that you're not as good as the others even thought you've never done magic with a wand before!" Harry whispered to her.

She had to admit, she was very proud of her performance. One thing was clear - she had earned quite a reputation.

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

The evening had passed by quickly and as soon as all of the new students had been sorted, dinner appeared on the tables.

Everyone started eating and talking about the most trivial things. She took the opportunity to ask Ron who the teacher in the brown cape was. Her friend explained that he was new and would be teaching DADA this year.

'Great', she thought, 'one of the subjects I will have to use my wand in. And I am completely clueless.' She turned her head slightly and glanced over at Remus, who was also looking at her. Their eyes met and she quickly looked away. To take her mind off things, she called out boastfully to the others:

"Eyo guys, who of you wants to add a little bit of fun to this meal?"

With a subtle movement of her index finger towards their cups, she had turned all the drinks into beer. As the others were stunned, she replied with a giggle:

"Guys... I'm from Germany. It would be embarrassing if I didn't know how to brew beer correctly"

Everyone started bursting out with laughter and the hours went by quickly.

By the time they were all done, most of the students had gone towards their dormitories and so it became increasingly quiet. Liv was the last to leave the great hall as she turned around again hoping to see her future teacher, but he had already left.

she shook her head and was quite embarrassed. No way she would make herself depend on a person so easily. 

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

authors note; ah this was so much fun to write! How are y'all doing today?

and what did you think of Livs performance? 

✦ v


	4. classes

"Here we are! Home sweet home." Fred and George exclaimed as they entered the common room with the others. Liv was speechless, it smelled like bonfire and old books. The sun was now almost gone and the whole room was bathed in a golden light.

Hermione led her into her dorm room where, to Liv's surprise, all her belongings were already stored beside the bed to the far left next to a large window facing the main building's outer wall and the large lake.

It was simply magnificent.

Liv shared a room with Hermione and 3 other girls, who all seemed to be relatively nice, but were still a bit shocked by her performance. After they had talked some more, Liv decided to go to sleep. After all, tomorrow the first lesson would start at 8:00 am and she wanted to at least be awake enough prove her skills in potions.

— ✦❘༻༺❘✦ —

After a small breakfast Liv put on her robe and together with Harry, Ron, Hermione, some other Gryffindors, as well as Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws they made their way to the dungeons.

As they arrived the classroom was empty - they entered and Liv shared a table with Hermione, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw.

"I'm Finn, and that's Violet", the brown-haired Ravenclaw boy said pointing at himself and the girl standing next to him.

"My pleasure!" Liv replied confidently.

"I-. You were such a badass yesterday. I swear, everyone was making up theories about where you come from and who you are...", stammered Violet shyly.

Liv didn't quite know whether to feel flattered or upset that she had once again made herself the centre of everyone's attention.

She did not have a chance to analyze her feelings further, however, as a pale man in black entered the room.

"For the one person not knowing who I am: My name is Professor Snape. I do not tolerate show offs in my classes. The art of potion brewing requires the utmost diligence and dedication, so it takes more than a simple snap of ones fingers to cork death or brew a truly effective love potion", the teacher stated whilst sorting his documents, without even facing the students.

Liv knew she would have to be super committed if she wanted him to like her - or at least not hate her.

For this lesson Snape didn't hesitate to jump right into brewing the first potion of the year: an antidote to uncommon poisons.

He finally turned around: "Miss Blake, can you give me an example of what the antidote is effective against?"

She didn't even have to think about it - she had already brewed that potion about 20 times for her father, who was a pretty know potion master back in Germany.

"I believe Doxyvenom, Sir. The main ingredients are fire seeds, Billywig stings and Chizpurfle Carapaces, as well as some powdered graphorn Horn."

Hermione looked at her speechlessly. How did she know that, after all, it was not until chapter 4 of her textbook that they would learn about the potion. Not even Hermione herself had studied that far ahead.

"Very good, Miss Blake. Since you seem to know quite a lot about the antidote, I would like you to brew the sample potion, whilst everyone else tries their best not to blow us all up."

The lesson went by pretty quickly. Liv was confident about what she was doing and only had to look up some minor details in the book every once in a while. The others, however were struggling a lot on mixing all of the ingredients together without having their potion turn pink. Sympathetically, Liv helped not only Hermione, but also Finn and Violet, and they all seemed to have brewed a reasonably effective antidote. 5 minutes before the lesson was over, Professor Snape approached Liv for the first time in order to determine whether her potion was acceptable and was astonished to see that she had succeeded perfectly.

"Well done Miss. You are all dismissed."

Liv was a little disappointed that he hadn't even really appreciated that she had managed to brew such a complicated potion perfectly, considering he did not know that she already knew how to do so.

"You just need to tell me your secrets. I've always struggled with potions, but you come in here and brew one I had never heard of... On your first day!" Hermione completely freaked out.

The next lesson - Herbology - passed by relatively quickly. Liv did quite well harvesting the puffapods but wasn't as enthusiastic as she would have wanted to be. She simply couldn't stop thinking about her next lesson, which would be defense against the dark arts. It was bad enough that, apart from a few basic spells taught to her by her friends, she had absolutely no clue about wands. But the fact that it felt like she would be even less able to concentrate, thanks to her teacher, made it much worse.

She leaned against the cold stone wall while she waited for Remus along with everyone else. Her head was slightly tilted upwards and she had closed her eyes while holding her book and papers tightly in her arms. She was reminiscing about her real home, about her parents, well at least before they died. How she had been asked by Dumbledore to come to Hogwarts after the incident and how she had no idea who that man even was as she agreed.

"Are you bored already, Miss? We're not even in the classroom yet", her expression darkened as she became aware of that all too familiar dominant male voice.

She opened her lids just a moment later as she lowered her head and locked on to his green-grey eyes.

"Not at all professor" she grinned slightly still maintaining eye contact.

They all proceeded to enter the classroom and choose their seats. Liv had previously asked the Ravenclaw boy - Finn - if he wanted to sit with her, so they chose the bench in the third row near a window.

"Good afternoon class, my name is Professor Lupin. I am very pleased to be your teacher of defense against the dark arts this year", Remus spoke in a very calm but quite intimidating tone.

"Professor, did you know that "lupin" is latin for wolf? Do you carry a wild animal, deep inside you soul, too?" Liv grinned at him.

Lupin knew she was referring to the book they had been talking about that night at the Leaky Cauldron. He felt heat rise up to his cheeks but suppressed it and replied harshly: "Yes, in fact I already knew that. Miss Blake - if I remembered your name right after your performance yesterday evening? Next time you want to add something, please raise your hand."

Liv wanted to continue teasing him, but before she could say something, Finn bumped her with his elbow and made sure she would stop talking.

Professor Lupin had prepared something special for the 3rd graders today: a Boggart.

The students began to nervously move around and you could see the tension immediately.

"Oy, Finn. Whats that Boggart thing Lupin has talked about?" Liv asked Finn confused.

He began to recite a paragraph from their book: "A Boggart is a shape-shifting non-living creature that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it changes instantly upon encountering someone."

Liv felt her body become tense. Her greatest fear? She had no idea what it would be - she suspected something, but was far from being sure.

"So dear students, please all line up. I want you all to repeat after me - cleanly and clearly: 'ridiculous'", Professor Lupin started.

"Ridiculous!"

"Perfect, Mister Weasley, would you please commence?"

Remus made his gramophone play and student after student faced his or her greatest fear. They weren't too special fears - spiders, snakes, darkness.

Liv's turn would come soon, but she still didn't know what her biggest fear would be. Her breathing was flat and her hands were cold. She gripped her wand firmly as Professor Lupin gestured for her to step closer and focus all her energy on the Boggart. She saw a ball of nothing tearing itself apart in front of her eyes as the boggart suddenly took shape. An enormous werewolf appeared in front of her - she was frightened, of course, but surprisingly she was not afraid. Liv was about to cast the ridiculous charm on the Boggart, just as it started twitching and turning again.

The creature seemed to have recognised her confidence when she saw the werewolf, as it began changing and and all of a sudden Liv was standing in front of a large, wooden mirror. It was huge, almost as enormous as a door. She saw herself, not a distorted image, just herself. Any movement she made matched the one of her reflection in the mirror. She gently ran her left hand over the frame and recognized the following words that had been engraved into it:

Sin is a thing that writes itself across a man's face. It cannot be concealed.

Liv took a step back with trembling hands. She locked with her own eyes and felt like she was being sucked into the mirror. She gave in to the feeling for a second and had her eyes fall shut, but as she opened her lids again, she felt tears in her eyes. She took a deep breath, raised her wand and mouthed 'Ridiculous!'.

With a loud crack, the mirror shattered. The Boggart, however, did not change anymore. It just stayed still in the form of a broken mirror, even when Lupin himself stood in front of Liv. She stepped next to her professor again and recognised herself in the fragments of the mirror, as well as her teacher, who looked at her speechlessly. Suddenly, however, she felt the urge to approach it and gently touch the fragments that had fallen onto the ground, as she heard a distant sound of Remus conjuring the Boggart back into the cupboard.

As she regained her senses, everyone stared at her and she was furious.

"What are you all staring at?!" Liv shouted desperately at her classmates.

"You can all leave, except you, Miss Blake, I would ask you to stay for a moment if you do-." Remus was beginning so say as she interrupted him.

"In fact I do mind. Now excuse me professor, but I have to go", Liv snapped at him, rushed to grab her bag and stormed out of the classroom.

She didn't really know where she was going. After all, this was her second day at Hogwarts and she wasn't even sure on how to get to the common room.

'He's such an arse, god I can't believe I actually flirted with him!' she thought to herself.

She didn't know how much time had passed until she finally arrived in her dorm. She looked at the clock - 5 pm. She had been gone for approximately 4 hours. Hermione ran up to her and hugged Liv:

"Livy, hun are you okay? I was searching for you literally everywhere after... you know... you basically froze the Boggart..."

Liv freed herself from the hug, not wanting to appear even more attention seeking.

"I'm fine Mione, I swear. I just needed a minute."

They spent the next 2 hours on the homework Snape had given them - apparently brewing a perfect potion didn't free her from writing 2 rolls of parchment.

"Liv, are you planning on coming to the great hall? I'm literally starving and I think a good balanced dinner would help with your bad mood!" She giggled and winked at her.

Liv agreed and the girls walked towards the Great Hall where they met Ron and Harry. The two of them immediately started questioning Liv about what had happened and how she had managed to knock the Boggart out like that. After she explained several times that she had absolutely no idea what had happened, they stopped bothering her. The meal began, but Liv wasn't particularly hungry. She was picking her salad when she felt someone staring at her.

She slightly tilted her head to the side and saw Professor Lupin. Afraid he would come over to her, she quickly turned to her friends and said:

"Guys, after everything that has happened today, I feel pretty drained. I'll go to my dorm, okay?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Liv got up and was already at the doorway, when she turned around one final time, watching her friends and somehow hoping Remus would still be looking at her. But he wasn't - in fact, he was gone and his seat at the teachers dining-table was empty.


End file.
